


Seven Minutes Back In Hell

by SilberFelx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilberFelx/pseuds/SilberFelx
Summary: "During a game of Spin the Bottle, two members of the Garreg Mach student body (or, hell, even the staff) are randomly pushed into a closet with each other, and they have to spend 7 minutes in there. Whatever happens - whether it's just kissing, talking, or more - is up to you!My one request is that it's some kind of odd/unlikely pair, not a common one."Written for the 3H Kinkmeme.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Seven Minutes Back In Hell

"The next two the bottle will land on are going to play Seven Minutes In Heaven."

"Claude and Edelgard."

Claude smirked.

He was glad he had asked Dorothea to talk Edelgard into coming along to play Spin the Bottle. The recent games hadn't been that interesting, so a new face was always welcome, especially onehe didn't expect to ever see under these circumstances.

Still wondering how Dorothea had managed it, he got up and mock bowed towards the princess, holding his hand out for her to take.

"My fair lady", he began, in such a thick holier/nobler-than-thou tone that it would make Lorenz jealous, "I look forward to spending this time with you."

Edelgard didn't even react and just made her way to the door.

"Ouch, talk about a buzzkill."

Dorothea just winked at him. "Don't worry, she'll open up to you someday. If you're lucky, you might not even be forty by then."

He let out a short laugh before following Edelgard and entering the closet, putting his hand on hers, still putting on the act of a pompous noble he knew so very well from Count Gloucester. However, the white-haired girl quickly took her hand away and silent placed herself in a corner. Claude was about to look at her hands when the light went out. Had he felt that right just now?

Had her hand been trembling?

He stared at the ceiling, trying not to think of all the times he had felt trapped as a child. He didn't want to sour the mood of such a game.

Lost in thought, he missed Edelgard's slight flinch when the door was shut and locked from outside. An awkward silence filled the small space.

"Looks like we're caged in, huh?", he began, trying to make light conversation, maybe tease her a little. "Like we're rats caught in a trap."

She exhaled, though it sounded a bit shakey, not like her typical annoyed huffs. "The only rat here is you, Claude."

He puts on one of his trademark grins, putting a hand over his heart like an arrow had just pierced it.

"You wound me, princess. I look much better than a rat, don't you think?"

"I guess."

At that, Claude stopped. He had expected another of their small debates to break out, which he secretly really enjoyed, but something about her was off. Squinting, he tried getting a good look at her.

"You're sweating", he realized. Edelgard looked at him like he was stupid (not the foolish stupid he tried to let people think he was, the kind of stupid that would hint at major brain malfunction), but he held her gaze. "Maybe you should take off some of your clothes."

A bright pink blush spread over her face and she scowled at him, making a motion that implied she was going to slap him if he kept this up, but luckily for his own health, Claude raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm only being genuine here. You don't need to take off your undershirt or anything, but just the gloves would be a-"

"No."

"No?" Actually confused by now, he raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even let me finish. They're just gloves, or is the thought of holding hands so lewd to you you don't want to do it without protection-"

"Claude." Her tone was now beyond serious; it sounded commanding, like you were marching towards your death if you didn't listen. For a moment, he admired this skill, before returning his thoughts to the matter at hand.

"I will not remove any clothing. Do not make this harder than it has to be."

"You're the one making it harder than it has to be though. It's just hands, I don't know what could be so bad about them."

"It's better this way", she blurted out before she knew it, and if it hadn't been already, Claude's interest was a hundred percent piqued now.

"What do you mean by that?"

She averted her gaze, her eyes scanning all they could see, with the deliberate exception of the boy trying to figure her out. The sweating was getting worse.

"Okay, you won't tell me now, but maybe later, after we've got some fresh air. I don't think it's that much longer until we're done here anyway."

He tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked. "Damn, forgot about that." Settling for knocking of the wood, he asked "Guys, how much longer?", but no answer came. A strange sound made him turn around.

Edelgard was hyperventilating.

"Fuck", Claude said.

He wasn't someone who knew how to deal with emotions in a healthy way, not with his own and certainly not with those of others. Awkwardly, he shuffled closer.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm here-"

"Don't touch me!", she screamed, suddenly tackling him with immense power, and when his eyes opened, she was looming over him, silver hair fully surrounding her face and tickling his. "Leave me alone. I don't... I don't..."

Cold steel pressed against his throat, the dagger she always kept at her side right on the edge of drawing blood. Her eyes flicked to her hair again and again, always filled with an emotion that Claude couldn't quite place. He stayed still, silently staring at her with wide eyes, as he watched her face contort as if she was about to cry, but no tears were forming. There was a strange hollowness he saw in the motion and soon felt in himself as well.

Heavy breathing filled the air, the two locked in a staredown for what felt like centuries, until a melodic voice came from outside and chirped.

"Oh, you two sound exhausted! Want me to give you lovebirds some more time to recover?"

"Dorothea", Edelgard said, voice calm and without edge, without any sign of feeling, "get me out of here."

When the door opened, the girl stormed off, and did not show up again until the next morning.


End file.
